Conventionally, the following systems have been known as a system for, when a medicine is filled into a medicine container, performing this filling operation quickly and appropriately.
That is, a first system is constructed so that after a filling operation of a medicine into a medicine container has been performed, a wide-area check is carried out to find which position of a medicine preparing equipment this medicine container should be fitted to, thereby making it possible to inform a fitting place (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
Also, a second system is constructed so that when a medicine is filled into a medicine container, registered data is displayed through reading of a barcode provided to the medicine container with a barcode reader, thereby enabling a person preparing a medicine himself/herself to determine whether or not the medicine container is appropriate for the filling of the medicine (see Patent Document 2, for instance).    Patent Document 1: JP 2002-27812 A    Patent Document 2: JP 5-60948 A